Uchiha Meeting awesome style!
by Imaru Mi Amore
Summary: A more cool version of Sasuke and Itachi meeting after the massacre! Contains Spoilers and Wierdness!
1. Numero Uno

Well this story is about MY version of Sasuke and Itachi meeting(AWESOME style!) Ummm…….Sasuke is 14(he's too boring to be 13…) and Itachi is 18(legal!jk!)

**Warning:** For extreme weirdness and spoilers(so if you haven't seen Shippuuden you might be slightly clueless)

**Disclaimer:** If only, if only the woodpecker cried, then I would own Naruto, and Sakura would surely die...

ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

_Numero Uno_

"You know, I'm starting to miss my little brother..." Itachi said randomly as Kisame painted his nails the deep indigo color he preferred. Kisame's eyes bugged out at his words. 'OMG!! Why does he have to bring up his family! I mean, he killed them all!! I don't think his brother's going to be too _HAPPY_ to see him.' he thought nervously. But, only a person with a death wish would've said that to Itachi. I mean, why else would Kisame be painting some pretty boy teenager's nails?? FEAR, of course! Since _this_ pretty boy teenager just _happened_ to have wiped out his whole family(excluding his little bro, of course) without a second thought. So, as you can imagine, he didn't even want to consider what horrible, traumatic torture lay in store for him if he didn't comply with his partner's wishes.

"Uhhhh...ok?" Kisame replied uncertainly.

"I've been pondering this issue for quite a while now and I've reached a decision." Itachi said, as he admired his nails, his right hand in the air. 'Oh man, what kind of scheme is he going to drag me into now.' Kisame thought.

"I think I would like to visit him." Itachi stated calmly. 'IS HE PSYCHO?? Well, yeah, I guess he is since he killed his whole family...but anyways, HIS LITTLE BROTHER DOES _NOT_ WANT TO SEE HIM!! I don't know what drugs Itachi discovered because that is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard! For being so smart, that is really _dumb_.' Inwardly, Kisame was seriously spazzing out.

It didn't help too much when Tobi came waltzing into the room singing the fun song.

"F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER!" Tobi sang happily as he twirled in circles.

"I TOLD YOU TOBI WATCHES TOO MUCH SPONGEBOB!!" Deidara yelled running into the room.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled cutting off the song, making everyone sweat drop. He soon started up the song again as he ran away from Deidara.

"F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN!!" he sang evilly as he ran out the room. Deidara just sighed and decided to quit the chase. When he noticed Itachi and Kisame, he started laughing hysterically.

"Wow Kisame!! Itachi got you WHIPPED!!" he said still laughing.

"Shut up! Ugly tranny..." Kisame yelled back.

"I'm not ugly... and I'm not a tranny!" Deidara screamed as he stormed out of the room.

Kisame snickered. 'Serves him right for talking about me.' Itachi just sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots... you missed a spot Kisame." he said pointing at his nail.

"Fix it yourself!" Kisame snapped, refusing to believe he was whipped by some _teenager_.

"What was that??" Itachi said raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Uhhh...ok, I'll fix it." Kisame replied hurriedly.

"That's what I thought." Itachi said smirking. Kisame stuck his tongue out at his partner, inwardly. 'He thinks he's tough. He's just some annoying spoiled brat.' Kisame just glared at his partner. 'I can't wait too see the look on his face when he learns of his brother's undying hate for him.' Kisame snickered.

"What's so amusing??" Itachi replied, admiring his nails... again.

"Nothing." Kisame replied.

"Fine. Well, I'd appreciate it if you could find my little brother's whereabouts and contact information for me." Itachi said, STILL admiring his nails. Now, when Itachi says he'd appreciate it if you did something, that's his special way of saying ' if you don't do what I say I'll chop you up into a million pieces and feed you to Zetsu.' So, Kisame had no choice but to comply.

"Fine. Are you sure Leader will be ok with us pursuing your little brother?" Kisame asked, hoping he could get out of this scheme. Itachi scowled. "Yes, if he doesn't find out." he concluded calmly. Kisame was _furious_. It was one thing for Itachi to put his butt on the line when it came to Leader, but it was a whole other thing dragging _Kisame _with him!

"I'm not going to put my butt on the line just so you can say a few uwanted Hello's to your little brother!!" Kisame glared at his partner.

Itachi just sighed.

"As you wish." he walked calmly out of the room, down the hall, and into the living room. Kisame was left dumbfounded in the room. 'That was _too_ easy. I better watch my back. Who knows what psycho plot that pretty boy is planning.' Kisame was feeling a bit regretful about rejecting Itachi's plan. But, then again, either way his life would be on the line. 'I just need to watch my back...'

* * *

Yay!! I love this chapter!! I hope youliked it! I'd heard whipped somewhere and thought it was HILARIOUS and it HAD to be in my story!! Kisame is so whipped... I LOVE Tobi and he just HAD to be in my story...I still think its wierd that they paint their nails(lol) Sorry... no Sasuke in this chapter...

Read & Review Please!!

I love you all to death!!

Imaru


	2. Numero Dos

Ummmmm……….. Hello again everyone!! I was just watching Naruto Shippuuden and I saw the episode where Sai called Sasuke gay. I would've been ok with that, seeing that Sasuke is _so obviously_ gay for Naruto, but I thought it was extremely hypocritical for _Sai_ to say it, seeing that he is the rainbow personified…….. I just found that weird……… But anyways……..

I want to thank Grim Death (from Storywrite) for being my awesome 1st reviewer!! (_gives 20 million cookies to Grim Death)_

Warning: My lame sense of humor and spoilers. So, if you haven't seen Shippuuden up to episode 35, like me, then you and your happy tail can just stop right HERE!!

Disclaimer: To be or not to be, that is the question. 'Tis a horrible thing to sue a simple girl...

Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

_Numero Dos_

_Itachi's MIND_

OMG, everything in my life is SO annoying! And, oh, how I wish that Leader, with his multicolored eyes, would leave me be. I don't need to take orders from anyone. I mean, I could wipe out this whole organization if I felt like it. But Leader says NO. Well, Leader can go jump off a cliff for all I care.

Speaking of wiping out people, I have to talk about my family. Ok, yeah, so I killed them. I didn't really _plan_ to... well, yes I did, but that's not the point! See, when people talk about the whole me-killing-the-family thing, the get all mad and pissy. That's the reason I left because I was NOT about to got jail. You got to be kidding me. Anyways, they make me out as some kind of criminal. I had a reason for killing the family! I've just forgotten it...

I didn't kill my _WHOLE_ family. I did leave my gorgeous little brother behind. And when I say 'gorgeous little brother' I mean that in a non-incestuous way, because the author's _parents_ don't particularly approve of incest. So, for the author's sake, I don't wish to be in an incestuous relationship with my brother. Anyways, he's still pissed about me killing the family and all. I thought he'd be over that by now!! And what's worse is he's dedicated his whole life to killing _ME_!! How absolutely _retarded_!! If I'd known he was going to _HATE_ me for killing the family I _might've_ reconsidered. He's really into grudges and revenge and stuff. That's all a waste of time to me.

Stupid Leader!! All he cares about is the Jinchuuriki!! Jinchuuriki this and Jinchuuriki that!! What about MY needs?? If it wasn't for the fact that he's_ slightly_ better than me, he'd be dead.

It doesn't help too much that I live in a place full of morons and retards!! My partner, Kisame, is ok, I guess, but that's only because he does everything I tell him to. He gives me the respect I deserve. Zetsu...I don't even _know_ what he is... a two-sided person-plant-cannibal thingy. Tobi is just an immature retard who loves quoting Spongebob. Deidara's a tranny who likes and explosions and smiles a lot. Sasori... turned himself into a puppet...and is now dead. Everyone else the author doesn't know yet.

Oh, don't even get me started on Orochimaru!! He's a snake, a tranny, a child molester, and an old guy all wrapped into one. It was wierd enough when he gave me wierd looks and winks and stuff. But, then then in that creepy snake voice of his, he said, "I want your body and ssssssoul..." EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

OMG!! That was SO DISGUSTING!! He whispered it in my ear an everything!! I thought I was going to throw up from the words he said!! I didn't even want to _entertain_ the thought of what he meant by 'I want yor body'. That was SO NASTY!! I _still_ have nightmares about that!! Ugh (shivers) So disgusting...

I did what any normal person would do. I kindly rejected him... and kicked him in the crotch.

Now, since he couldn't have me, he's after my little brother. The last thing I want my little brother to do is something stupid such as leave the village, attempt to kill his best friend, and go join Orochimaru to obtain enough power to kill me. So, to prevent him from doing something that STUPID I must knock some sense into him. I also really miss him.

I hear Kisame. He best have that information I asked for...

LMAO!! When I heard Itachi rejected Orochimaru I was laughing for 5 MINUTES!! Well, I hope you liked it! Como se dice Japanese en espanol?? I hope someone answers... And where do people buy champagne?? I know where you get every other alchoholic drink, but where do people get champagne?? I don't plan on buying/drinking it, I just want to know... Bye everyone!!

Imaru


	3. Numero Tres

I've skipped a few days in Uchihameeting land because I felt inspired. I've also been skipping episodes of Shipuuden….( I do NOT care about Orochimaru and their little snakeman vs. kyuubi fight!!) So yeah………

And thanks hanataba2(from Storywrite) for the comment!! (gives 5 million cookies)

**Warning**: Lame humor and spoilers (no Shippy, no story!!)

**Disclaimer**: I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away, I don't know where my home is, I don't know who owns this…….

ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

_Numero Tres_

Kisame _did _eventually come around and complied with my wishes, but it _did_ take some :ahem: _persuading... _So, we were soon off to Konoha to visit my darling little brother (non-incestuous people, NON-incestuous!)

We were walking through the Village Hidden in the Sand, bells jingling and empty streets. Kisame had been whining about water saying 'If I don't get some I'll die' blah blah blah. So, I'd been on the lookout for some place to get some water to shut him up.

Luckily, I spotted a Chicken Express(1) that randomly appeared. I thought that was kind of wierd since they have Chicken Express in only 2 or 3 states... But, anyways, we went in and ordered a gallon of water and corn nuggets(I like them because they're sweet like me :D ) The place was full of loud black kids ordering chicken. And they kept laughing at us!!And it gets worse!! One of them actually tried to _talk_ to me!! It went a little bit like this...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The kids were laughing and eating chicken and being loud. I was just minding my own business(plotting their deaths if the messed with me) eating the sweet delicious corn nuggets I love, when one of the girls from the group came over. She had lightish medium brown skin with big black eyes and a cut round face. She was smiling really big, which was irritating, and staring at me. I was ok with her staring, I mean who can help it with such a gorgeous face, but she'd been standing there for 5 minutes. It was creeping me out a little bit.

"Do you want something?" I asked, frowning at her. She giggled.

"What's your name?" she asked, still smiling, and walked closer to me. Personally, I don't like people coming into my PBOHI(personal bubble of hot Itachi) She was getting really close to crossing the line.

"Itachi..." I answered reluctantly. I guess I should've been more careful when it came to giving out my name, seeing as people label me as a 'criminal'. But, whatever, I'll get over it. Then the wierdest thing happened. She was blushing, which was really wierd that I could see it due to her skin tone. I was also a bit confused, because there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I think you're gorgeous. Do you want to go out?" she asked giggling. Since I don't speak 13-year-old girl, I was a bit confused at first by what she meant by 'go out'. Of course I'm gorgeous. _That's_ a well known fact.

I soon realized that she wanted to be my girlfriend or whatevr. I don't even know her!! I could be a mass murderer for all she knows...well, I _guess _I kind of am... But, anyways I'd never wanted to _be_ with anyone or all that stuff. Well there is _one_ person...but let's not talk about that! I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ok. What's your name?" I couldn't think of anything!! She looked sort of confused.

"Crap! You weren't supposed to say yes!! Oh, my name's Imaru.." she said running back to the group of kids. They all started laughing when she told them what happened.

I, Uchiha Itachi, was NOT about to be ridiculed by a bunch of inferior, juvenile 8th graders!! So, I got the giant jug of _un_sweet tea and poured it all over those insolent children. They all screamed and the Imaru girl looked extra pissed...so did the manager.

So, I screamed to Kisame "LET'S GO!!" and we poofed up somewhere 10 miles from the store, so that we were safe from the angry people.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

So, here we are in front of the gate of Konoha finally! We're off to see the Wizard!...I mean Sasuke!!

* * *

LOL!! Me and my friends do that to the Sevies all the time!! I actually do look like that! OMG!! It's a non-stereotypical black girl!!RUN AWAY!! Lol! But I do LOVE CHICKEN EXPRESS!! I just realized I act all fangirlish in here...ewww...Anyways, BYE!! I hoped you liked it!! I love you all!!

(1) Chicken Express is a restaurant that sells chicken and is only in Texas, Georgia, and Oklahoma! Well that's what the box says:D

Imaru


	4. Numero Cuatro

Sorry about last chapter I just realized how lame it was……… This chapter's full of SASUKE!! YAY! (not!) I promise I won't put any more Imaru!! I couldn't think of anything!! Ok moving along…….

Thanks to thedarknesslives (from Storywrite) for the comment…..I'd forgotten about that part in Numero Dos…..It made me realize how weird that part sounded! :D

WARNING: oddities, exaggerations, and spoilers (by now you should now whether you've seen Shippuuden or not!)

Disclaimer: I guess I have Imaru………..and if you steal her **I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND HIDE UNDER YOUR BED AND KILL YOU!! MUAHAHAHA!!**…………or beg for her back….Whichever makes me happy!!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Numero Cuatro_

"Sasuke!! Wakey, wakey!!" yelled Naruto as he jumped on the blue and black lump on the floor. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" screamed Sasuke. He was quite pissed off from being woken up by the hyperactive blonde.

"I just wanted to wake you up! You don't have to be so mean." Naruto pouted as he paced around the black and blue monstrosity known as Sasuke's room. "I _hate_ loud noises waking me up!" Sasuke said as he rubbed his temple between his index finger and thumb. "It's not _my_ fault you wouldn't wake up!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke sighed. "Ugh..._so_ annoying.."

Naruto just stared blankly back at his teammate. "Why are you still _here_? GET OUT!" yelled the dark haired boy and Naruto quickly dashed out the window. Sasuke groaned as he walked down the hall to the bathroom and took his headache medicine. "Stupid, loud dobe and his sickeningly happy demeanor..." Sasuke muttered to himself as he stared back at the mirror. "Ugh...horrible..." he said to his reflection, pouting back at him.

After miraculously styling his hair into that duck butt creation, Sasuke went to the bridge where Squad 7 met at. His teammates had arrived, but their sensei had yet to. Cotton candy head was there and so was the idiotic blonde who had so kindly woken him up that morning.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!!" squealed the pink-haired witch. "How are you?"

"Everything is dead to me, including you." said Sasuke as he leaned against the bridge, looking towards the horizon.

"I'm doing good too!" she said walking towards him, smiling and eyes sparkling. "You want to come to yoga with me? It'll be good for you! It helps you deal with stress!!"

"No," he said not even looking at her.

"It's good for your soul!" she said spinning in a circle, sparkles flying everywhere.

"I have no soul." he stated darkly. Naruto giggled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" he screamed. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him. "_Somebody _woke up on the wrong side of the coffin..." Naruto muttered.

"Burn in hell!!" Sasuke replied. "I'll see you there!!" Naruto retorted running to attack Sasuke.

"HEY!! Both of ya'll chill out!" said Kakashi as he appeared between the two boys holding them apart.

"Hey! you're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously.

"OMG!! You guys need to chill out, for real!! I'm always late and I always will be!" he yelled at them, as he read his lovely book.

"Could you at least tell us what you were doing..." said Sakura, frowning with her hands on her hips. "I was busy on the stripper pole at Juicy's, GOSH!" he replied, still wrapped up in Icha Icha Paradise. Everyone sweat dropped simultaneously except Sasuke who was too busy wallowing in self pity to care.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" questioned Sakura as she waltzed over to him.

"I hope you all die." he said not looking at her. She giggled. "Oh, you don't mean that!" she said happily. "I will personally kill you all one day. And you'll be the first to go!" he said pointing at Naruto. Naruto squeaked.

"**SASUKE!!**" Sakura screamed as she slapped him across the face. "Stop it!" she sobbed. Sasuke just looked stunned.

"The pain...I want MORE!!" Sasuke said holding his cheek. Everyone was a bit confused and/or disturbed by Sasuke's masochism and were silent. Though, the silence was soon broken by Kakashi yelling

"OMG! It's Itachi!!" he said as he ponted at the sky. Sasuke whipped his head toward the sky, eye-thing activated, and growled, "Where??

Kakashi chuckled. "Just kidding!!" Making everyone sweat drop again, except Sasuke who was too pissed off to.

"DON'T KID AROUND ABOUT HIM! YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR AND I HATE YOU!!" screamed Sasuke as he beat Kakashi. Then, Kakashi just disappeared and poofed up again, grabbing Sasuke in a head lock.

"Just chill, chill!" he said still holding Sasuke.

"OMG!! It's Itachi!! said Naruto as Kakashi let go of Sasuke.

"Whatever..." said Sasuke. Then, he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. And then the person whispered into his ear ever so sweetly, "Hello otouto." Which made Sasuke squeal like the little girl he looks like.

* * *

Teehee! I LOVE this chapter! It even had _slight _ItaSasu(which is my obsession) moment! Yay! I also have an interest in masochism/sadism(because I think I'm _slightly_ masochistic) so that's where that one part came from. Go violent emo Sasuke!! I _know_ that the right name for Sasuke's eye thingy is Sharingan, I just call it his eye thingy because it makes me feel like less of a Narutard!! I also dedicate this chapter to my friend from school, Eugene(who can do the 64 palms thing and thinks Neji is the best! NOT!) who gave me one of emo Sasuke's sayings and who makes me laugh and says 'Chidori!' at the most random moments! Well, see you next chapter!(hopefully!) Love you guys!!

PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT!!


	5. Numero Cinco

Sorry about the wait! I've been working on two one-shots and America's Next Top Male Model and they took me FOREVER! This is the last chapter so yeah…..

**Warning:** exaggerations and weirdness!!

**Disclaimer:** If I did I wouldn't be so behind on everything!!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Numero Cinco_

_Kisame's POV_

We had just seen Itachi's little brother with some pink-haired girl, a blonde kid, and some old guy reading some book. In other words, a bunch of losers. Everyone was too busy doing...well, _whatever_ they were doing to notice us. So, we walked over to them and Itachi did the unthinkable. He HUGGED Sasuke! Who would've thought that Itachi could be so...caring! I've never seen him hug ANYONE! He doesn't even hug me (aww teardrop) but, no matter. The boy's girlish scream made everyone jump in surprise. When Itachi let go of Sasuke he said very calmly.

"So...what's up?" That made everyone sweat drop, except Sasuke who was too busy being in homicidal mode to.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!..." Sasuke kept on with this using different variations of hate. Itachi just covered his ears immaturely screaming 'SHUT UP!' back at him. The old guy turned to me.

"Why are you here and who are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I'm Kisame," I said, "He's the one who dragged me here." I pointed at Itachi. The pink-haired girl waltzed over to the arguing Uchihas and said:

"Hate is a strong word, Sasuke!" Sasuke turned eerily slow towards her.

"SHUT! UP!!" He screamed at her while she hid behind the blonde kid. Sasuke can be _pretty_ scary when he's mad.

The blonde kid approached them. "Who're you?" he asked pointing at Itachi.

"SHUT UP! NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" screamed the bipolar teenager. Blondie jumped back and hid behind the pink haired girl.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean, Sasuke-teme!" He yelled back.

An odd bunch of people if you ask me. Sasuke turned back to Itachi.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!!" Itachi just let out an exasperated sigh.

"I just wanted to visit you after so long and this is how you treat me?" he said folding his arms. Sasuke scoffed.

"Of course! You killed our family! How dare you come back!!" he screamed. Itachi groaned.

"You're _still_ mad about that? Gosh, I thought you'd be over that by now!" He said rubbing his temple between his index finger and thumb a.k.a the Highly Annoyed Forehead Rub.

Sasuke was speechless. I don't blame him! Get over it?! I mean, he's acting like he stole his teddy bear or something! He killed their FAMILY! That's some serious emotional problems. No wonder the boy was so emo!

"How about we discuss this over some lunch!" said the pink haired girl, "My mom's making a big lunch!" Everyone glared at her, but Blondie chimed in with her.

"Yeah! Then, we'll be able to eat AND sort out our problems!" The two pranced off the bridge together and we were all sort of compelled to following them.

The brothers were fighting like before. "Family killer..." Sasuke muttered.

"Bipolar emo kid..." Itachi retorted. Sasuke gasped.

"That is not true!" he said melodramatically. "Weasel..."

"Demonic bird lady with lightning bolts from hell!" Itachi replied

"HEY! HOW DO _YOU_ KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Sasuke yelled.

"JUST SHUT UP!" The old guy interrupted, tearing himself away from the book. The brothers just crossed their arms facing opposite ways, looking incredibly immature.

We continued our way to the girl's house, Me and Itachi recieving odd/pissed off/scared glances from everyone we passed. A few people even screamed "AKATSUKI!" But a quick swipe from Samehada and we had nothing to worry about.

We soon arrived at the happy looking cottage that was coincidentally right next to the desolate Uchiha district. Blondie and Pinkie ran into the cottage, their shoes flying behind them. The rest of us walked in like _normal_ people.

"KAASAN!!" Pinkie screamed obnoxiously. An older version of the pimk haired girl walked into the hall. She had bubblegum pink hair that reached her waist and kind, intelligent green eyes. She wore a frilly white apron over her ANBU uniform.

"Hello Sakura! How was your day?" she said hugging her daughter. She still hadn't noticed us yet.

"It was great! Where's Tousan?" Sakura a.k.a. Pinkie asked looking behind her mother. Her mother gasped.

"What is the meaning of this Sakura?! Who ARE all these people?!" She seemed annoyed by all of the unexpected guests.

"Oh! This is Kakashi-sensei and these are my teammates and this is my teammate's brother and this is my teammate's brother's teammate." She said pointing at all of us. Her mother gasped again.

"AKATSUKI?! CRIMINALS?! Sakura what did I tell you about bringing criminals to the house?" The woman said scoldingly. Sakura just started whining.

"But Kaas_aaaaaaaaaaaan_! They all came to eat your delicious food!" Her mother sighed.

"Fine...everyone wash up! Especially you two," She said eyeing me and Itachi, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Mokuren Haruno." She hurried back to the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. Everyone was soon washed up and seated at the dining table. The brother's were mindlessly sitting next to each other with me sitting next to Sasuke. The other three were on the opposite side of us with Sakura's parents on each end.

"Wow, Sakura, your mom sure is cool," he whispered to Sakura, "and pretty..." Everyone rolled their eyes at the boy's immaturity except Sakura who proceeded to slapping him.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT! HOW DISGUSTING!" She yelled. Mokuren soon came out with a marvelous feast in tow. The girl's father soon came out also dressed in an ANBU uniform. He had messy brown hair, with golden eyes and a lazy smile.

"TOUSAN!" Sakura said running to hug him. He chuckled as he cuddled his daughter.

"This is my husband, Ajisai Haruno." Mokuren said mainly addressing Kakashi. He kept his head buried in that book.

"Let's eat, then!" said Sakura's mother.

"Itadikamisu!" Everyone said simultaneously. We all began picking food from the platter.

"No ramen?" Blondie whined, only to be answered by a slap from Sakura.

"You baka! You're being rude to Kaasan!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"_Sorry_..." he muttered. Meanwhile, the brother's were fighting again.

Itachi reached for the dumplings but his hand was slapped away sharply by the other Uchiha. "I'm getting some.." Sasuke said angrily.

"That was really unnecessary..." Itachi said rubbing his hand.

"It was unnecessary for you to kill our FAMILY!" he yelled.

Itachi sighed and reached for the tempura, but his hand was slapped away again. "I JUST WANT SOME DANG FOOD!" Itachi yelled at his sibling.

"THEN GET SOME!" Sasuke yelled back as he seemingly flew at his brother. But, his attempts of attacking were thwarted by Ajisai who caught him in midair, holding him bridal style.

"There'll be none of that!" Ajisai said playfully to Sasuke, who seemed entranced by the older man. Ajisai just smiled carelessly at Sasuke as he set him back down.

"Excuse my otouto. He has no manners." Itachi said sipping his tea. Sasuke glared at Itachi. Ajisai just shrugged.

"Everyone gets mad. Just not everyone looks as cute as him when they do." Ajisai smirked. Everyone rolled their eyes except Sasuke who was too busy blushing.

"Tous_aaaaan_..." Sakura said embarrassed by her dad's behavior. Ajisai just continued eating.

Everyone ate in silence for a while. I was getting odd vibes from Ajisai and Sasuke that were really creeping me out. I mean, wasn't this guy married? Let alone being old enough to be the boy's dad! Or maybe I was getting that overly affectionate feel from Sasuke? Who knows...either way their both odd...

After we ate, Leader a.k.a. Pain called us. He sounded _really_ pissed, so I wasn't looking forward to that. We said our goodbyes and were soon on our happy merry way. I think it'd be fun to visit them again.

* * *

YAY! Last chapter! OMG! Sexy-no-justsu Boy-on-Boy version is SO AWESOME! I was laughing SO HARD when I saw that!! Anyays...I hoped you liked the story in all of its craziness...I named Sakura's parents after flowers I thought were really pretty...so that's where that came from. BYES! LOVE YOU!


End file.
